Twisted Workings
by ladyofmaybes97
Summary: Being a politician can be extremely boring when all your opponents finally learn that they're no match for your superior Time Lord mind. So what's a guy to do? Sending a lethal psychic alien after the only other member of your kind is a good start.


**A.N. Don't own anything here.**

The Master felt the disgustingly overconfident thing the moment it entered his mind- an uncomfortable presence in the forefront of his thoughts. The creature was searching and probing, whispering supposedly seductive thoughts into his head. The thing was… trying to control him. The Master openly laughed at it, taking pleasure in the confusion he felt emanating from it as it faltered.

_Pitiful thing_, he snarled through the link it had managed to establish. _Just because you find an intelligent mind, that doesn't mean you would be welcome!_

The creature, obviously taking his remark as a challenge, (and taking advantage of the Master's lack of mental barriers) stabbed farther into his mind. The Master's face twisted up into something that resembled a smile as the arrogant little mind immediately slammed into the ever present drums. The creature flinched and drew back, throwing up its own barriers and letting the connection weaken. Still, the Master could feel the pain and fear coming through and was pleased.

_Oh and where do you think you're going?_ The Master smirked and mentally lashed out towards the connection, shredding the things shields with ease and delving deep into its mind. Time Lords may need physical contact to establish a mental link, but once established though… _I thought you wanted me all for yourself! _

His face lit up with malicious glee as the Master spun his chair around, thoroughly enjoying himself. It was just so much fun messing with things that thought they could mess with him, a Time Lord and the Master.

_Well?_ He forced himself even further, receiving only fragmented emotions and images as an answer. Hmm… so it was exclusively a telepathic creature- oh things just got a lot more fun. _Well, _he repeated, this time sending images of what he intended to do to it.

The creature instantly began to fight the Master's iron hold on its' mind, screaming- no pleading its' pathetic emotions of regret, of remorse. The Master's face twisted up in its mockery of a smile again as he closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. This was just what he needed. It was beginning to get boring after all the other politicians finally learned how to back off.

Forcing the connection even more, he let the barely repressed drums dominate his mind. The horrible ever present beat bled through the link, causing the creature to scream in delicious anguish. The Master almost- almost felt a twinge of sympathy towards it, the drums were maddening after all, but then that useless emotion faded.

_Now._ The Master spoke around the beats, an idea suddenly coming to him. He had originally planned on just torturing the thing until it broke or died or something along those lines. But if he could get it to go for the Doctor… Oh, he had the beginnings of a plan. Of course, the Doctor would have mental barriers set up, paranoid as he was. But then again, he wouldn't willingly kill either. _I need you to do something for me. _

Withdrawing the drums while still keeping a firm grip on the things mind, he waited for the answer he knew he was going to get. After a moment's hesitation, he felt the now subdued little mind brush his again, though this time it stayed in his surface thoughts.

_Good. I want you to find this person._ He dragged up the most recent incarnation of the Doctor. _You need to shatter his mental defenses. Yes. Right? Good._

The Master felt confusion and just plain ignorance coming from the creature and scowled. _Do I have to do everything? His mind is like mine-_

The thing began to panic again, struggling against the Master's mind.

_No no no no! Stop it!_ He forced the thing to shut up, sending a mental jab towards it. _He doesn't have the drums. Stop it._

The Master sat up in his chair and rubbed at his temple, thoroughly infuriated. This was getting annoying and the drums were starting to get louder. Where was he- oh yeah.

_The Doctor is a Time Lord, like me._ He grudgingly paused for the creature's acknowledgement. _I want you-_ Pause. _To find him- _Another pause. _And completely shatter his shields. Got that?_

He waited for the creature's mental nod and once he got it, went to release it- but then stopped. _How do I know that you will report back to me? You could flee the second I let up._

The Master leaned forward and set his elbows on the desk in front of him, thinking. Now, that was a rather important question. He couldn't just let the thing go without absolute loyalty. Plans tended to get ruined when subordinates were allowed independent thought. Mulling over his options and ignoring the frantic input from the other mind, the Master finally decided on something pleasant- well, pleasant for him at least.

The creature, picking up the Masters wicked intentions, began to lash out for all it was worth. The Master had to give it some credit, its mental attack wasn't the weakest he had ever felt, but it was still greatly pathetic compared to his superior mind.

_Nice try, but you're not going anywhere! Now be a dear and stop fidgeting. The mind wipe will be a lot easier if you just shut up!_

The Master then forcefully dragged the things mind into his own, taking it beneath the drums and into the part of his consciousness that connected to the Vortex. He allowed the barriers around it to fall as the creature scrambled to put up its own. It was all quite laughable really and that's exactly what he did.

Laughing, the Master spun his chair again as a lesser mind was exposed to the harshness of Time. And it thought that the drums were bad. If someone were to walk in at that moment, they would have seen Harold Saxon for the madman he really and truly was. A Time Lord known as The Master- eyes glowing gold with the violent energy of the Time Vortex flowing through his head, destroying the will of another all for personal gain.

...


End file.
